


Give It To Me Straight Doc

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Series: Sharing Is Caring [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante doesn't care, M/M, Nero is not happy, No Beta, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught, mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Dante had the night all planned out.It was just a pity Nero had to go and ruin his plans.





	Give It To Me Straight Doc

Dante had been looking forwards to this night for days. He had every moment planned out – from the moment he would collect V from his room, right up until they fell asleep after a rousing round of sex.

It's not that he didn't understand that he couldn't monopolise V's time, and that both Nero and Vergil would also wish to spend time with him, but Dante missed being able to go on dates with just the two of them sometimes. More often than not these days, either Vergil or Nero would also accompany the pair, and it just wasn't the same.

But tonight, tonight Vergil was out of town on business, and Nero was going out with his sorely neglected friends. So that left Dante and V on their own for once, and he was going to take advantage of that rare chance. Filing away a note to himself to talk to the others about maybe splitting up their group time a bit more, Dante whistled to himself as he dressed. Picking out his nicest pair of jeans and a crimson shirt, Dante hoped that V enjoyed what he had planned.

Walking down the hall to V's private room – it had been a huge stroke of genius for them to demand that V move in with them all – Dante knocked on the door, and waited for V to either call out or answer it. Hearing the call to enter, Dante slipped into the room, only to come to an abrupt halt at the sight of V.

Standing there dripping water onto the carpet, V had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and another in his hand as he tried to dry the dark strands. Dante watched with a watering mouth, as V dropped the towel, and he took note of darkened red marks that marred the skin of his arse and thighs. They were soon covered up when V tugged on some sinfully tight leather pants, but they seemed burned into Dante's mindscape.

“Apologies Dante for my tardiness, work ran overtime and it has put me behind.” V explained as he rushed to find a clean shirt.

“No...no worries.” Dante stammered, pants having become uncomfortably tight. If he hadn't already made reservations, Dante might have been tempted just to spend the rest of the night here, nestled deep within V's tempting body.

“I see you've been playing with Vergil...” Dante trailed off suggestively.

V smirked at Dante over his shoulder, hand drifting down to pass over his still slightly sore arse.

“Hmm yes, Vergil had a bit of a craving the other night, and it was no hardship to indulge him.”

“I hope he took good care of you afterwards,” Dante replied. “Otherwise we will be having words with each other. Very strong words; maybe even with fists involved.”

V laughed lightly at his statement, knowing that Dante would go in fists flying if he didn't dissuade him.

“No need my fierce protector. Vergil was a gentleman and made sure to provide proper care for me post play. But no more talk of Vergil hmm, it's our night tonight isn't it?”

Dante watched as V threw his hair up into a messy bun, a few strands falling to frame his handsome face. His green eyes were outlined in black, making them stand out even further. His white shirt was thin enough that Dante could see the faint outlines of his tattoos, and Dante knew that he wouldn't be the only one checking V out tonight.

“Shall we go then?” V asked, holding out a hand for Dante to take.

“Of course, Love.” Dante led them down the stairs and out of the house. He helped V into his car – a brand new Mustang Shelby that he had splurged on, red of course – and took off towards the restaurant.

They had hardly even made it through the appetisers before he received the call, and all of his carefully laid plans came crashing down. Nero had gotten into a fight with a drunkard trying to hit on one of his friends, and was admitted to hospital with a broken arm. They needed Dante as one of the people listed as his next of kin, to come down and sign some papers allowing them to proceed with any necessary treatments that he might require. Wondering why Vergil hadn't been contacted instead of him, V reminded him that he was currently away and would have his phone silenced during meetings.

Sighing heavily, Dante apologised to V, and waving down a passing waiter informed them of the situation. Thankfully they were understanding and not annoyed with their early departure, and Dante made sure to leave a hefty tip for them for all the trouble.

Jumping back into the car, they made their way to the hospital and hurried over to the information desk. They were directed towards the third floor, and upon entering Nero's room V rushed over to his injured lover and cradled his bandaged head in his hands. Dante stood back, waiting for the nurse to bring the papers, and watched the two.

He knew that it wasn't Nero's fault, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of resentment fill him as he watched his time with V disappear. He felt guilty just seconds later when he heard Nero start to slur apologies.

“S-sorry guys for ruin-ning your da-te.” Nero moaned, body aching fiercely. V smoothed the hair away from his face carefully.

“Hey it's ok, there will be more dates, but there is only one Nero.”

“Yeah what V said.” Dante broke in, paperwork all filled out. “Just have a rest, doc has apparently cleared you to sleep now.”

“'K sounds good,” Nero responded, already slipping into sleep.

V sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving the visitor's chair for Dante. Watching Nero sleep was supremely boring Dante thought, eyes roving around the room. He noticed that it was actually a double room, but thankfully there wasn't anyone in the other section, though the curtains remained closed regardless. Peeking in curiously, Dante saw that there was no one in there, but there was a spare doctor's coat hanging on a hook.

Smirking slightly, Dante thought that maybe not all of tonight's plans had to be scrapped. Tugging on V's hand, he pulled the confused man into the curtained off room, pulling on the doctor's coat and looking down at V with a semi-serious expression upon his face.

“Dante...” V said exasperatedly.

“That's Doctor Dante thank you very much.” Dante replied with a wink.

V rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. “What's wrong with me Doctor?” he asked in breathy voice.

Dante looked him over from head to toe, humming thoughtfully. “I'm not sure yet sir, but I will have a better idea after I...examine you closer.”

V had to stifle his laugh at the lecherous look Dante shot him, instead nodding as solemnly as he could. “What do you require of me, Doctor.” Two could play at this game, and V made sure to lower his voice until it was the same throaty purr that generally proceeded his orgasm.

Dante shuddered delightedly, not having been sure if V would play along with him. “I need you to strip for me.” V looked slightly alarmed, not wanting to get caught out naked by the staff, but Dante shot him a reassuring look.

With a slight sense of reluctance, V lifted his hands and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once that had been laid across the bed, he trailed his hands slowly down his chest and started on his pants. The whole time, Dante stared unabashedly at the show he was putting on, scarcely blinking, in case he missed something.

Dante could feel himself harden further within his jeans, as V tugged his tight pants down over his hips, revealing his own swelled arousal. Kicking his boots and pants off, V stood before Dante completely naked. Dante reached out to grab some gloves from the dispenser nearby, pulling them on with a snap.

“I will have to examine you now, and it will be a little...hands on.” Dante let out a little laugh at his words, ignoring the snort from V. “Lean against the bed please, hands to your sides.”

V did as instructed, watching as Dante stalked towards him. Stepping right into V's space, Dante started with a visual inspection, eyes roaming over his exposed skin. The feel of Dante's eyes looking at him so intensely, caused V to shiver, arousal thrumming through his veins hotly.

Next Dante ran his hands from V's shoulders to his feet, hands tracing the lines of his dark tattoos and crouching down, teasingly blowing on V's leaking shaft. Running his hands back up V's legs, Dante cupped his balls gently, causing V to moan. Sending an admonishing look towards the struggling man, Dante tutted at him.

“Now, now. We don't want to get caught now do we?” He teased, pulling his hands away. V shook his head vigorously, too turned on to want to stop now.

Dante's mouth joined in the torture next; little kitten licks placed upon his neck and shoulders as his fingers pinched and plucked at his peaked nipples. Moving further down V's chest, Dante finally made it down to where V wanted him to touch the most. From his pocket, Dante withdrew a packet of lube, squeezing some out and coating his fingers. Stroking over V's quivering hole teasingly, Dante licked a stripe up the twitching cock in front of him. V's hands flew to cover his mouth to cover his gasps and moans, as Dante watched him avidly from his crouched position.

Pushing his finger into V's body, Dante swallowed him down in one go. He hummed around the length, causing vibrations running up and down his cock. A second finger soon joined the first, impatience causing Dante to be a bit rougher than he normally would be. But from the sounds that were escaping V, he definitely didn't have any complaints.

Two fingers soon became three, as V throbbed within his mouth. Pre-come leaked profusely, and Dante lapped it up with great enjoyment. He pulled back when he felt that V was getting too close, much to V's disappointment, and withdrew his fingers – drawing them out slowly, and stroking along V's walls and rim.

In the next moment, V was upon him. He was clawing frantically at his pants, trying to get them open so that Dante could _just fuck him already._ Dante pulled V into a kiss, his own arousal demanding to be sated. Their mouths met in a messy clash of teeth and tongues, saliva dripping down their chins.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dante turned V and bent him over the bed, spreading his hands out wide to take their weight. Using the rest of the lube, Dante spread it over himself, before taking off the gloves. He wanted to be able to feel V's skin now. Pulling his pert arse cheeks apart, Dante lined himself up, and pushed in as slowly as he could manage. It was nearly impossible to keep from slamming straight in, but the tortured moan that came from V made it worth it. As did the little backwards thrusts V made, trying to pull Dante in further.

“Danteeeee..” V moaned, and that was it. Dante's restraint was gone.

With a stifled shout, Dante grabbed V's hips and _slammed_ into him. He pulled the other man into his body, plastering himself against V's back and sinking his teeth into his neck. With a satisfied hiss of '_yeeessss'_, V threw his head back to rest upon Dante's shoulder. The force of Dante's thrusts rocked the bed they were leaning against, causing it to screech as it moved. Not wanting to get caught, Dante pulled out of V, ignoring his shout of dismay.

Turning him around, Dante picked him up and pushed him against the wall instead. V wrapped his legs around Dante's waist, an obscene moan slipping out as Dante pushed back into him. Each inch that filled him, pushed V's arousal higher and higher, until he felt like he was going to burst already. Dante didn't give him any time to adjust this time, hips pistoning in and out of him – mouth covering V's in a desperate kiss. Still little gasps and moans escaped V, his body clenching tightly around Dante as he approached orgasm.

Feeling the way V's body was strung so tightly, Dante knew that it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. Angling himself just right, Dante slammed into his prostate over and over again – V coming in warm spurts all over their chests, biting down hard upon Dante's neck to try to stifle his cry of completion. The sting of pain in his neck, and the tightening of V's body, sent Dante careening into orgasm also. He pushed his hips forwards, pumping his semen deeply into his lover.

They stood there for a few precious moments, panting against one another, before an embarrassed cough drew their attention. V looked at Dante horrified, and Dante stared back at him sheepishly.

“If you two gentlemen are quite finished....”

“Yeah, er, we'll be out in a minute.” Dante called back.

He pulled carefully out of V, noticing the slight wince the other man couldn't quite hide, and promised to himself to make sure to take care of him as soon as they got home. Maybe he would run him a nice hot bath; he might even join him in there, and if things just happened to escalate...well Dante wouldn't complain.

Grabbing some paper towel, Dante helped V to clean up the come splattered across their chests, and leaking out of him. He pulled up his own pants, and retrieved V's clothes for him. With a quick kiss on his forehead, Dante ducked out of the curtained room to face the music and offer V a moment to collect himself.

The doctor was waiting for them in Nero's room, a slight flush upon their cheeks. They rose a brow at him when they noticed that Dante was still wearing a spare coat, a slight smirk crossing her face. Looking down at himself, Dante actually blushed slightly, promising to return it after he washed it.

“Don't bother,” the woman replied, laughter heavy in her voice. “You can keep it. I don't think it will be fit for use in this hospital again.”

Dante nodded agreeably. Score.

The doctor mentioned that Nero would have to stay overnight, but that they didn't feel that there would be any complications and he should be able to leave in the morning. Dante was relieved, this meant that he could take V home tonight, and it would still just be the two of them. Not that he wasn't relieved that Nero was ok of course, but he didn't want to miss out on his alone time with V.

Bidding them all an amused goodnight, the woman took her leave. After she left, V snuck out, flushed with embarrassment from behind the curtain, only to be met with Nero's blue eyes boring into him. With a startled yelp, V jumped a little, not realising that he had been awake.

“Nice guys, nice.” Nero hissed at them. V looked down, chastised, but Dante brushed his grumpy comment off.

“You're just annoyed because we got you all worked up,” Dante taunted him. V's eyes drifted down to the obvious bulge in the sheets, as Nero tried to hide it.

“Don't worry Nero,” V consoled with a light kiss. “I'll make sure to take very good care of you when you get home ok?”

Nero looked mildly mollified at this, but Dante wasn't going to make any more concessions tonight. Telling him to get some rest, Dante steered V from the room, and into the waiting car. Before starting the engine, Dante shot a look towards V.

“Sorry our plans were ruined V” Dante apologised.

“It's fine Dante. It is no one's fault, and..... I did enjoy our impromptu tryst. Though I would have preferred not to get caught.”

Dante laughed at that. “I'll make it up to you when we get home.” He said with a wink.

V sent him a sultry smirk back. “Of course Doctor. You have still yet to give me my diagnosis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote these in the opposite order than I am posting them....but they seem to have a slight continuity to them that I didn't intend for them to have.


End file.
